Let The Fight Begin!
by Biensche
Summary: Dean goes to a bar. When Sam follows later, he's the one to take the brunt for Dean's playing pool. Add some Lucifer for the fun. Now that can only go wrong, can it? Set in season 7.


I do not own "Supernatural".

Summary: Dean goes to a bar, Sam follows. Add some hustling and some Lucifer. Now that can only go wrong, can it? Set in season 7.

Unbeta'd. So all mistakes are mine.

* * *

 **Let The Fight Begin!**

What the hell had made him come here?

"Do you really question that, Sammy?"

Sam sighed. Yes, that question might have been a little bit too literally.

"Sammy, we could've so much fun. Well, I do."

Feeling hands on the back of his head ruffling through his hair Sam threw his hands to the back of his head. Then, remembering he was in public, Sam did not swat as hard at his head as he would have if he had been alone but still he rubbed his hand of the back of his head and grit his teeth wishing his unwanted companion would just leave him be. If only for a little while.

"Not happening anytime soon." The voice taunted. "It would be such a shame if we weren't together. It's so much fun here."

Sam felt Lucifer's hands ruffling his hair and pinched his cheek as if he were a little boy. Staring at the palms of his hand his eyes caught sight of the slowly healing wound there.

 _Stone number 1, Sammy, stone number 1._ He heard his brother's voice in his head, a voice he welcomed anytime, and the nickname he would only allow his brother to use. Not that he would ever tell him that though.

"Oh Sammy, it won't help forever." The unwelcomed voice was right behind his ear.

"Don't. Call. Me. That." The young man grit out between clenched teeth.

"Sammy?" Lucifer's malicious laugh was enough to press his thumb into the palm. Pain shot from the wounded hand all through his body. It was not as intense anymore as it had been at the beginning. But it was enough to send the hallucination of Lucifer flying. Sam thought he even saw the devil grinning evily and waving his hand while wiggling his fingers at him while the picture of him slowly faded.

For a brief moment, Sam closed his eyes.

"Hey, sweetie."

Startled, Sam looked up at the bartender. She flashed him a bright smile. "How about another one?"

"What?"

"Another beer?" The blonde asked. "The bottle you have there is empty and the label's destroyed beyond recognition." She winked.

"Oh. Yeah, sorry about that." Sam apologized. He had not even realized that the time since he had ordered the beer he had twiddled with the label until there was nothing of it left.

Taking his empty bottle and placing another full one in one swift movement, the bartender asked, "Nervous?"

"No, no, just bored." He replied. Even if that was only half the truth.

"Bored? Here?" The young woman looked at him in mock surprise and put her hands to her hips in fake indignation. "C'mon, you can't be serious! Man, we even have pool tables." She winked at Sam, then cast a quick glance over to the tables. "Well, they're occupied at the moment, it seems. Hmm, yet another cute hottie!" She appreciated what she saw walking around the billiard table.

Sam smiled while he took another swig from the fresh bottle.

"Hey, Missy!" Some guest at the other end of the bar called

"Got work to do." She winked again and left Sam alone with his beer.

Sam looked around the bar which was a bar like most others in the middle of nowhere. Crowded to the extreme of being packed full, kind of murky to almost musty, it smelled of old, stale beer, fresh as well as cold cigarette smoke, sweat, mildew. Maybe it was just the kind of bar, he and Dean seemed to find along their way.

Dean had wanted to go and had asked him to join him. "You need to loosen up!" Sam had heard these words far too often, and still he had declined to join his brother on his bar trip. Dean had sized him up and down, worried and anxious about leaving. Sam knew full well it was because of his loss of reality at times with Lucifer around.

"You can go, Dean. I got this." Sam had sat at the table as he had picked up the keys and held them for his brother to take. Dean snatched them from Sam's grasp.

"Sure? I could stay."

"Go!" Sam had gotten up and moved to the motel room door.

"Where is he now?"

Sam sighed. "In the corner there pulling faces, mocking your mother-henning."

Dean hesitated for a moment longer. "You ca-"

Sam had opened the door and literally pushed his older brother outside. "I will push here when things go bad." He had held up his palm with the wound. "Or I call." He had brought up his other hand with his mobile phone in it.

Dean had frowned for a second mustering his younger sibling up and down. Then decided to go. Sam had watched him get into the car and only closed the door when the rumble of the engine had filled the parking lot.

"Aw, you'd make a great wife, Sammy. Standing in the door like that. Only the kissing and waving good byes were missing." Lucifer had smirked.

Sam had swallowed around the lump in his throat. That had brought on memories he rather not.

"What? Those were great times, weren't they?" Lucifer had seemed to find delight in Sam's thoughts. "You were a wonderful wifey to me, bunk buddy."

Pressing his palm had sent Lucifer away but only for a little while. And when he had come back it was with a vengeance, taunting, torturing Sam and his soul. Pushing down on the wound only helped so much, Sam had needed something else. _Someone_ else. So, Sam had set out to follow after his brother to the bar.

Walking to the bar with the devil by his side had not been too much fun even though the devil had not seemed to mind Sam's presence but quite the opposite. So, Sam had been very glad when he had eventually entered the bar and had found his brother playing pool. So instead of joining him Sam had decided to get some drink. While he had sipped from the ice cold beer he had been watching his brother at the pool tables both losing and winning, lulling his prey.

Sam found himself back in the bar. "Damn it." He cursed. He had gotten lost in his head again. At least, this time Lucifer had not taken all his sense of reality with him.

"Hey Sam."

A very familiar voice yet not heard in a very long time and thinking he would not ever hear it again called for his attention. Sam's head shot around to the blonde behind the counter. Disbelief and fear crossed his facial features. He felt himself starting to shake. This could not be true. He blinked several times yet the image did not waver.

"Jess." He did not know if it was a question, a statement or sheer shock that brought up the word. Maybe it was all of it. Emotions washed over him as he stared unbelieving and uncomprehending at her.

There she stood, all how he remembered her. That lovely face, her long light hair, her tall, slim figure with the curves in all the right places. When she leaned forward, her long blonde locks fell over her shoulders and framed her gorgeous face as she smiled. Her hand slid across the counter to grab his which rested next to his bottle.

"I.. I didn't… I-" Sam stammered. He did not even know what he wanted to tell her.

"Shh." She put a finger to his lips. "There's no need for words right now." She whispered and smiled even brighter and conspiratorially as she leaned further over the counter top.

Her face came even closer to his until her full lips touch Sam's mouth in a tender kiss. Her hands gently cupped his jaw and remained even when she let go of his mouth. Lovingly, she looked into his eyes and her face showed the most beautiful smile he had ever seen on her. Sam closed his eyes as she kissed him again.

He wished she would never stop, she could stay with him, he could touch her again, he could talk to her again, he could love her again.

When the kiss ended, Sam opened his eyes only to see Lucifer's awful smile not even an inch from his face. His breath hitched and he stared wide-eyed at the devil. Yanking away Sam shuddered and tried to keep his breathing under control. He bit the inside of his lip to keep from screaming. God, how could he have been this stupid? How could he have fallen for _this_ hallucination? How could he have thought Jessica, his Jess, was here again with him? Inside himself he felt the pain building he had felt after she had died.

Lucifer put his head to the side and frowned. "Sam, now that's not nice. I thought, I'd do you a favor for once."

"A favor? You?" Sam murmured lowly. As if the devil had ever done him a favor.

"Now, now, now, bunk buddy. That was really nasty!" Lucifer stood in front of Sam, spreading his arms wide to his sides, looking hurt before he burst out laughing at Sam mockingly.

"Rich coming from you." Sam mumbled and tried to concentrate on everything in the bar around him except the devilish image created by his mind.

"You know, partner", the devil let his arms drop to his side, "All I did was being nice to you, wasn't I? And that is how you thank me? I'm really disappointed, Sammy." Lucifer sighed heavily. Sam could swear he smelled the rancid, foul odor coming from his hallucination's mouth before more venom spilled over, "Lovely, little Jess was outta your league anyways. _Way_ outta your league."

Sam looked over to the devil who sneered, his eyes sparkling evilishly.

"You know, Sam, for once your brother was right."

Despite of himself, Sam turned his head around to face the devil raising his eyebrows almost curiously.

"Jess was completely out of your league."

Sam frowned.

"Ah, you don't remember? Well, be glad you have me, buddy! I'm your best memory." Lucifer's face lit up at the ambiguity of his last statement and slapped Sam's shoulder as a false act of friendship. "Didn't we have great times together? In the cage? Times worth remembering?" His tone of voice seemed dreamily as did his gaze as he stared off into space as he recalled the times in the pit while Sam shuddered in horror and disgust with the memories. "But well, that wasn't actually the topic, was it?" Lucifer snapped back to the present and turned his attention back to Sam. "You remember when your brother picked you up in Stanford after daddy went missing", he pulled a sad face yet Sam knew none of it was true, "and met beautiful Jessica for the first time? You remember he said she was out of your league?" Upon seeing Sam's memory coming back, Lucifer sneered. "Well, this one time, Dean-o had been right."

"Shut up." Sam hissed.

Lucifer ignored him. "Poor Sammy. Jessica will always be outta your league. Now she is because she's dead but, well, you are not. But you might get back with her. You just need to off yourself." Lucifer paused for the effect of it. "You know where suicides go, right?" He winks knowingly and smiles conspiratorially at Sam.

Sam bit down hard on the inside of his lips to keep from barking back at Lucifer to shut up when slowly the just spoken words started to sink in. His heart refused its beating as it ached in his chest for his lost lover. His hands clenched into tight fists. His legs felt as if they were made of jello. His insides turned and he felt sick. His head was swimming, he was dizzy and feeling lightheaded. His eyes stared unbelievingly and pleadingly at the devil to tell him it were only lies.

"No!" Sam whispered shocked, "No way on Earth!"

"Exactly, buddy, no way on _Earth_ but in _hell_!" The devil sneered visibly enjoying his mockery.

"You're lying!"

Lucifer closed his eyes and shook his head in faux sadness. A soft, mournful yet obviously false sigh came from his mouth before he said, "If only." A dreadful smile tugged at the corners of his mouth.

"She can't be in hell. She is way too good for that!" Sam's thought went all haywire on him as he tried to come to terms with what he was confronted with.

"Well, you see, partner", Lucifer moved to Sam's left side, slapped him once on the back and rested his hand on Sam's right shoulder pulling him in a side hug as if trying to offer some comfort to his distressed victim. He leant in closer to whisper in Sam's ear, "Thing is, you're toxic. Pure poison."

"If I'm poison then how come you're still around?" Sam pushed through clenched teeth.

Lucifer's face turned into a smile which made Sam's stomach turn. Then he said matter-of-factly, "You're my true vessel, Sam. I always would protect you, right?"

The devil let his had slide down Sam's back to rest it at the small of Sam's back as he turned to face Sam again to see the troubled, haunted look in his eyes.

Sam shuddered from the unwelcomed touch and closeness which he knew was only due to the broken wall in his head. Yet, he'd welcome the touch over Lucifer's taunts of him being his true vessel, and even worse the horrible, terrifying hints about Jessica might be in hell because of him. As if she hadn't suffered far more than she ever should have only because of him. It was simply impossible! Jess, his beloved, awesome, sweet, good Jess, she couldn't have ended up in hell! His head fell forward to his chest and he felt tears building up in his eyes as he squeezed his lids closed, pressed them together as tightly as possible to stop the tears from breaking through.

As Sam opened his eyes again, Lucifer stood in front of him, put his hands on each of Sam's shoulders and ducks down to catch Sam's gaze. While his eyes sparkle, he said, "You drag each and every one down with you. You get everyone around you killed. Or worse, they end up in hell. Your mom, Jess, daddy", Lucifer spoke overly syrupy, then paused a moment to see the terrified expression on Sam's face, "Adam, Madison," again he took a short break to let his words sink in, "All of them suffer hell because of you, Sam. Because they got close to you. Even," Lucifer stared hard at Sam as he prepared for his final blow, "Dean." He let the word hang in the air.

Sam's head snapped up to stare at Lucifer in shock all the while seeing cruel, violent pictures torture done to his family, lovers and especially Jess play out before his inner eye. The ache and turmoil he felt inside made Sam double over and almost scream out in pain.

The devil stood close by and Sam heard his giggles and his low muttering, "Oh Sam, this is so much better than I could've ever imagined." Lucifer held his stomach as he burst out laughing and shook his head trying to get his laughter back under control. "The human mind brings forward the best torture itself. I couldn't have placed better pictures in your head." Losing the fight with controlling his laughter he slapped Sam's arm and held on to it tightly.

Suddenly Sam heard screaming and fire cackling and felt the heat upon his skin. He turned his head around to figure out where it was coming from. When he looked up, he saw Jessica pinned to the ceiling, flames all around her, an angry red gush of blood seeped through her nightgown. Her hard and furious eyes stared accusingly down at him. He felt the blood, _her blood_ drop onto his forehead. "It's your fault."

Sam's eyes were still fixed onto the scene on the ceiling. He was all back in their bedroom like the night it all had happened. He could not stop looking at the love of his life even though all he could see now was hatred spilling down on him. Hatred that was directed at him.

Trembling fingers ran across his face. He was sure they would come back red with her blood but when he looked at his shaking hands there was no red on his fingertips. He jammed his hands between his thighs to hide the tremors running through them. He closed his eyes and focused on inhaling as deeply until it almost hurt. When his gaze traveled back up to the ceiling the image was gone.

"See Sam, this was all made for you. Only for you. You were the chosen one. You running off to Stanford – Well, let's say that was not in the plan. But now Jess, hmm", Lucifer licked his lips, "as pretty as she is – or was it _was? –_ my bad," He laughed tonelessly and humorlessly, "she was a convenient circumstance to bring you back into the game."

As much as the tormented young man tried to block the toxic, painful words and images from his mind, he failed at it. Everything the devil was feeding him trickled through and haunted his tortured soul.

"Aw, poor lover boy." The devilish voice echoed tauntingly through his head.

Sam tried again to shut Lucifer up and send him away by pushing at the wound in his hand. The mocking laughter slowly ebbed away.

Grabbing for his bottle of beer, Sam took a long swig savoring the taste that filled his mouth, relishing the cold liquid that ran down his throat and spread through his stomach while his unsteady, disturbed mind expressed itself through his even worse shaking fingers which resumed fiddling with the label once again.

As Sam looked around the bar, his eyes remained stuck at the billiard tables. Dean leaned heavily on his cue as some other man leaned forward and sank a ball into a pocket. When the man raised his head, he directly looked over at Sam. An evil smile spread over his face as it morphed into Lucifer's face. Wide-eyed Sam stared at the scene in front of him. As Lucifer turned around to face Dean, he grabbed the nearest ball and smacked it against Dean's temple. Helplessly and accusingly Dean's eyes shifted to Sam seemingly screaming at him, "This is your fault!", before they turned dull and lifeless as he sank to the floor.

Sam pressed his fingers into his eyes and took another look. Dean stood the same as before, leaning on his cue as the other man sank yet another ball.

"Wasn't that fun? Watching Dean-o this helpless?" Lucifer sat on the stool next to Sam kicking the dark haired man who had occupied the place before down to the ground. "I know he likes to think he's Batman and invincible. But Joker got him good, didn't he?" Lucifer grinned as he clasped Sam's knee. "Ooohh, nice, some beer!" He stared at the bottle in Sam's hand and grabbed it. Taking a long sip from it, he pulled a face and spit it back in and some of it in Sam's face. "Yuck! What's that? Kid's beer?"

Sam looked disgusted at the bottle in his hand and wiped the other hand over his face. Even though he knew none of this was real, he could not help it. Instead he looked back at the pool tables where Dean obviously had lost the game as the winner took the money from the edge of the table and gave Dean a shove against his chest.

"Poor Dean-o lost." The devil mocked and tilted his head. "Well, that happens. You should know it. Right, partner?" A venomous grin spread over Lucifer's features.

Sam tried his best to ignore his hallucination and only gave it another thought when it reappeared behind his brother with a cue in its hand. Which all of the sudden pushed all the way through Dean's body and stuck out bloodied and dripping at the front through his brother's chest. Sam flinched.

"Aww, Sammy." A gentle hand came to rest upon Sam's shoulder. "Don't worry."

"Leave my brother alone." Sam muttered angrily as he wiped over his shoulder to get the unwanted touch away.

"But Dean looks so much better this way, don't you think?" Lucifer pointed over to the pool tables where Dean bent over to shoot. The cue in his chest hung over the table and blood dribbled onto the green felt and left a sickening big puddle of red. Dean raised to his full height again. His shot had hit its mark and had sank the ball into the pocket. The men around him stared incredulously at each other, then at the shooter as Dean sashayed around them confidently to take yet another shot.

Each time there was another dark puddled left where Dean had bent to shoot. And each time Sam flinched some more. By the time the game came to an end the entire felt was red instead of green.

Sam swallowed hard a few times trying to remember that it was not real, that it was all in his head, that it was Lucifer's doing.

Before Sam had time to think more about his ever present guest, he took notice about the commotion near the billiard tables. Dean had been exposed to the hustler he was.

"You asshole! You fooled me!" An angry male voice shouted.

"I won fair and square." Dean's voice drifted over to the bar.

"Oh oh oh! Seems like little Dean got into some trouble there." Lucifer's sneered right into Sam's face.

"Gimme my money back!" A shout drifted over to the bar.

"Hey, we bet, I won, I get the money." Dean reasoned loudly.

People rose from their seats and gathered around. Sam got up, too, to see what was happening. He could see Dean at the pool tables putting away his cue, grabbing his money and sauntering around the people to the closest exit. The man he had won against followed him closely.

"You bastard!" He gripped Dean's shoulder and whirled him around.

Unfortunately for him, he had not expected Dean's fast moves and suddenly found himself pressed against a wall with an underarm pressed against his throat. "Listen. I won this game." Dean looked around and spoke up louder. "Right?"

A low murmur went through the bar and a few nodded but nobody actually answered. Nobody dared to say much in this but Lucifer.

"He cheated!"

Sam shrank down with the yell right behind him.

Lucifer stood right next to Dean, spun in circles around, before he poked at Dean's chest screaming it all over again, "He cheated the poor guys out of their hard earned money. He's a real badass bastard from hell!"

Sam flinched. He remembered the time while Dean was gone oh-too-well. "No." He whispered brokenly.

"Hey! Guys, you better leave here or I'll call the police!" The blonde bartender yelled and held up the phone receiver to support her threat. Sam winced as her looks reminded him of what had happened earlier during his hallucination with Jess.

Dean let go of the man, straightened his jacket. "I apologize for the inconvenience." With that he left the bar and was out of sight.

The fury on the other man's face was obvious. He would have dashed after Dean if not for a few other man who held him back.

"Your brother sure is someone for trouble, isn't he?" Lucifer taunted and shook his head in fake disapproval.

Sam was tired of this and pushed against his hand wound hard enough to make the hallucination flicker out. Aware that he was alone now and that the actual reason he had come here had also left, Sam got up and put some money on the counter. It was more than enough for the beer and a very generous tip on top for both the nice chat the bartender had tried with him as well as the stunt Dean had pulled even though the bartender did not know squat about his relation with Dean. Slowly, Sam pushed his way through the crowd and made his way to the exit.

"Ey!" He heard a voice shout from behind him. Not Lucifer. So it must be real, he supposed. He stopped and turned around.

"You're his brother!" It was the dark haired man who had sat on the stool beside him.

Sam looked uncomprehendingly for a moment. But when comprehension dawned he turned back around towards the exit door trying to leave the place at quickly as possible without attracting any further attention.

"You son of a bitch! Your brother betrayed my friend Jake. You pay for that."

Before Sam knew what was happening, he was surrounded by several man. Sam counted eight. Mad faces with angry eyes, grinding teeth, working jaws and flaring nostrils stared at him. Their bodies were tight with fury, their fists clenched at their sides, their feet in fighting stance.

Sam knew it was too late to talk and reason with them. He turned around hoping against hope to see someone, anyone helping him. How was he supposed to fight against Jake and his mob?

"Now, this should be good." Lucifer leaned his shoulder against a beam with his ankles crossed as well as his arms over his chest as he watched the fight unfold before him.

Sam stared wide eyed at his relaxed hallucination.

The first strike hit the young man unprepared. He huffed in surprise but did not go down. Instead he punched the attacker straight in the face. With a low, nasal whine the man staggered backwards his hands cupping his face.

"You broke my nose!" The man shouted, his voice sounding nasally if it was because of his hands still covering his face or from the blood seeping from the nose, Sam did not care.

"You don't start a fight in my bar! Get out! All of you!" The bartender shouted loudly.

Before Sam had a chance to reply he felt himself pushed out the doors and found himself in the parking lot in front of the bar. The men had followed and stood threateningly.

"The odds are absolutely against you, bunk buddy." Lucifer mocked as he waved his hand around. "Go Jake! Go Jake!" He cheered Sam's opponents on without them even realizing they had an extra fan. From the corner of his eye he could see Lucifer move as if he was the one fighting.

An angry growl went through the men around him and a blow hit Sam in his side. He grunted but quickly regained his stance as he began to fight back. He sent his fists flying and felt them connect with faces or shirt covered flesh. Over his adrenaline rush, he barely felt the punches and blows.

A kick to his knee sent him down to the ground but he quickly got back up knowing very well the moment he stayed down he would not have a chance to get back up and hence out of this.

"Ladies and gentleman", Lucifer suddenly wore a black suit with shiny black shoes, black fly, a snow white dress shirt and his hair was neatly combed to the side. He held an old-fashioned microphone to his mouth which cord disappeared somewhere in the dark night sky as he continued speaking, "Welcome to tonight's fight! As we're already in the middle of the fight, let me introduce you to the fighters here real quick! It is Sam against the bar! We hope you enjoy our little show! Let the fight begin!"

"You need to leave me alone!" Sam panted. He did not know if he meant Lucifer and his taunts or the men around him. Maybe it was all of it.

"Leave you alone? Did you hear that, guys? Damn, after what your damn brother just did in there? Not happening."

Lucifer's laughter echoed through the parking lot and drew Sam's attention towards him.

"Stop it!" Sam almost pleaded with whom he did not know and did not care. Still he knew, he would not get rid of either the group of men keen on beating him up nor the devil trapped inside his head. Sam would not go down without a fight.

Yet, this short moment of distraction was enough for his attackers to win upper hand. Someone grabbed Sam from behind and restrained his arms behind his back. Sam struggled against it but to no avail when he realized that it were two man holding him. Then one was coming onto him. Sam breathed hard in and out preparing for the next blow. He also knew he should fight back. Using the hold of the two men behind him as leverage he pushed himself up and kick the approaching man in the chest. The man stumbled backwards and bent over as he tried to catch his breath. The two behind Sam barely held up with his weight but their grip only loosened once Sam was back on his own two feet. They were still staggering as Sam whirled around to fight them when a blow to his temple made his head swim.

Sam turned back to face his new attacker and was greeted by the sight of his ever present fiend: Lucifer's face was all smiles as he shrugged nonchalantly. "I couldn't let have them all the fun, now could I?"

"This is fun to you?" Sam stared incredulously at the devil then around the men who thought he was talking to them.

"Hell yes!" One of the men shouted.

"If only he knew how true his words were." Lucifer giggled.

"You bastard!"

"What did you just say?" One man approached Sam, a dangerous look on his face. His jaw worked and before Sam could say anything a kick to his legs brought him to his knees. Another blow to his kidneys had him crumpling on the asphalt. The adrenaline poured out of his body as did the blood from the gash above his eyebrow. He felt a few more kicks and punches against his body though he could not even say where they struck. All his battered mind and body told him to do was to curl up as much as possible.

"Aww, Sammy, that's what you always do. You liked when I cuddled you from behind."

"No." Sam breathed and pulled his legs even closer to his midsection and wrapped his arms around his head in protection.

"Go to sleep, Sammy, I'll be here." Dark, evil laughter filled Sam's head.

Then everything went black.

oooOOOooo

A tap to his cheek and a soft murmur in his ear woke him. He lay on his stomach with the right side of his face pressed on the ground. A gentle wind breezed over him. Wetness soaked through his clothing. A painful groan escaped Sam's lips as he tried to move.

"Sammy." The overly sweet voice from the devil inside his head woke him completely. With the sensation of the soft stroking of his cheek Sam's eyes snapped open. He regretted the unconscious movement immediately when he took in the sight right in front of him. Lucifer sat crouched down in his face. Tilting his head he flashed a venomous smile at the injured man. But that was not all. Though it was barely lit around him, the light burned against Sam's eyes and sent stabbing pain right inside his skull. Thankfully the ache helped with handling the hallucination after all. Sam squeezed his eyes shut. As he lay there, Sam panted heavily feeling his breath reverberated against his face. When the pain subsided he felt something else instead.

Lucifer caressed Sam's hair all the while singing "Row, Row, Row Your Boat". As if the physical pain in his body was not enough. Sam wished nothing more as for him to stop.

"Why would I stop, bunk buddy?" Lucifer taunted, his tone like syrup as he continued completely off-key, "Row, row, row your boat, gently down the stream."

Sam tried to focus. Pain registered from all throughout his body. As much as he hurt, it made the unnerving hallucinations of Lucifer disappear. When he concentrated on his aching body the memories of the bar fight filtered through. He remembered hitting the ground between the cars and bikes and slipping into unconsciousness.

But he was sure he was not back inside the bar. His hand scraped over the ground. Was it asphalt? Why else would there be wetness or wind? Where was he? He felt so confused and could not form a coherent thought.

Carefully he opened his eyes to mere slits and through his misty-eyes everything appeared as if looked through a kaleidoscope.

Something rustled close by.

 _I'll be here!_

Lucifer. Sam was sure.

Ever so slowly Sam moved his head.

And stared at a cat.

The cat hissed at him and fled across the street where it disappeared from Sam's sight.

He was not sure if the cat had been real or if it was just another hallucination brought upon him and actually he did not want to know.

Sam squeezed his eyes shut. Even the little light out here hurt and made his head pound even more.

"Taken out like the trash you are."

Sam's eyes opened again.

Lucifer sat cross legged in the alley by Sam's side. His elbows were on his knees, his fore fingers supported his chin which he wiggled from side to side. The street lamp behind him put a yellow halo around him.

"Fitting, isn't it? I'm such an angel!" Lucifer burst out laughing.

"Shut. Up." Sam growled. Carefully he moved to find a more comfortable position but groaned in pain.

"Sam, Sam, Sam", Lucifer shook his head, "You should know better by now."

"Leave me alone." Sam was desperate. He hurt badly and Lucifer was terribly annoying to put it mildly.

"Me? Annoying?" Lucifer grimaced and put his hands over his heart in fake pain. "That hurts, Sammy."

Some noise distracted both Sam and Lucifer.

"Aw, now what's that interrupting us just when it began to be such a nice, little talk here?" Lucifer looked annoyed.

Sam tried to understand what the noise was and where it was coming from but his clouded mind could not place the sound. His head hurt and pounded too much to make sense of it, his thoughts were too muddled and woozily to form something coherent, and his ever present yet undesired guest did him no favors in placing the sound.

Then the sound stopped.

"Ahhh!" Lucifer sighed loudly which echoed through Sam's head. "Finally some peace and quiet again."

"If you… were to… shut up…", Sam breathed out heavily.

"But who would keep you company, partner?" Lucifer crouched down and brought his head to one level with Sam's to look him in the eye. "I told you, I wouldn't leave. I'll be here. Always will be." He grinned. If Sam had not known better he would say it was almost a nice, friendly, kind smile.

"But Sammy-", the devil began but was interrupted by the same noise as before again. He huffed out a breath. "Oh c'mon, seriously?"

Sam closed his eyes as he hoped he could focus his thoughts to find the source of the sound. Then it registered. It was not only a sound but also a vibration in his pocket.

Sam's eyes snapped open again.

"Phone."

"Ding, ding, ding! Jackpot!" Lucifer yelled as he jumped up and down and clapped his hands right in front of Sam's face. Sam could swear he could feel drops from the puddle Lucifer jumped around in splash in his face.

Then he realized the phone had stopped ringing again.

"No." The injured man felt tears well up.

"Oh, you whiny bitch!" Lucifer scolded. "In the truest sense of the word." Laughter echoed through the dark alley.

Sam did his best to ignore the taunting. Instead he tried to make his hurting body obey his commands. Ever so slowly his hand moved to the pocket of his pants accompanied by hissing and groaning in pain. But eventually his fingers reached it and crept inside to fish out his phone. His fingers slipped and his hand fell back to the asphalt.

Defeat and despair washed over him as he closed his eyes. No, he grumbled at himself. He could not close his eyes and he was not done yet. He knew he could get the phone from his jeans. He just needed to give it another try. He would not give up.

"Yeah, bunk buddy, give it another try." He heard his tormentor, "Even though you know you'll fail like every other time you started things over."

Sam's hand was back to his pocket and with shaky fingers he grabbed the phone and pulled it out. But his strength gave out just then and the phone clattered down in front of him.

Opening his eyes Sam did not even remember closing them he patted around in front of him in a blind search of his phone. He was not sure what he actually was supposed to do. He felt too muddleheaded but he knew he needed this small technical device.

There was the sound again as well as the vibration. It was close, oh, so close.

Finally, his hand found it and brought it up to his face. Blankly he stared at the screen which read 'Dean'.

"Big brother is watching you." Satan smirked. "Obviously not good enough. Otherwise you wouldn't be here. All alone." He patted Sam's head and raked his fingers through his hair. "Well, not all alone. You have me. I will always be here. I will never leave you, Sammy."

Something in Sam's mind clicked when he heard the words. Right, Dean would always watch _out_ for him. Lucifer never would, Lucifer never could. The devil might always be here with him but he would never be there _for_ him. Not the way Dean was. Lucifer could not replace his big brother ever. He trusted Dean. He needed Dean. He wanted Dean. He always would!

"But does Dean need you? Does he trust you? Does he even want you?" Lucifer lay his head on his shoulder to stare intently at Sam.

"Yes." Sam whispered as he hoped his word would remain true.

The vibration in Sam's hand stopped as the phone stopped ringing.

"Did Dean ever tell you about his time in hell?"

Sam didn't answer, so the devil continued, "Well, maybe he told you bits and pieces. But I guess, he left out the really good parts. Alistair was a great teacher to your big brother. It's only been such a short time he was able to torture but he made himself quite a reputation in hell. He's not only your hero, Sammy. But he's a hero there, too, for a lot of people. People are telling tales and stories about his amazing torture techniques, how he was able to break everyone in record time. A real natural."

"No. You're lying."

"If only I were, partner." Lucifer smiled mockingly. "What if I told you he tortured your mom? Or Jess?"

"No. He'd never."

"Are you sure?"

"I know my brother."

"Do you really?"

Sam turned his attention back to the phone. Unconsciously, he wiped his thumb across the screen to turn it back on and place a call to his brother. The screen turned on again and blinded Sam. He blinked several times to bring his vision into focus. His eyes remained glued to the small screen in his outstretched hand.

" _Damnit Sam! I've called you a zillion times! Where the hell are you?"_

"Dean." Sam murmured. His strength fading with the second. The adrenaline rush of waking up and the realization he could call Dean coming to an end causing his body to shut down faster than Sam realized.

Sam's voice was distant as if he held the phone away from his face.

" _Sam?"_ Dean's voice held an urgency and impatience which showed his worry for his little brother. _"Where are you?"_

"Dean. Here."

Dean sighed. He knew something was wrong with his brother but he needed Sam to concentrate to tell him where he was.

" _Sam!"_ Dean's tone became military style, _"Where are you?"_

"Here."

" _Where is 'here'?"_

"Took out the trash." Sam said not remembering what he meant by that nor that it were the words the devil had used earlier.

Dean frowned. Why would Sam take out the trash? They rarely if ever did whenever they stayed in motels. They only would do so if they threw something away that was too weird for a cleaning lady to handle or something that would lead back to their actual identities.

" _Focus, Sam!"_

"Y'hustled."

Everything clicked into place. _"You're at the bar!? Wait right there. I'll be there in a minute."_

"As if you were in any shape to go anywhere, partner."

Sam's consciousness waned and the hand holding the phone went lax causing the device to fall from his lifeless fingers.

" _Sam. Sam? Answer me! Damnit!"_

"The person you are calling is temporarily not available." Lucifer mimicked the female robotic response. "Poor Dean-o."

Again laughter echoed through the alley but nobody would ever hear it.

oooOOOooo

A distant voice percolated through the fog in Sam's head. It was a soft, kind, caring voice yet Sam heard the concern in it as it said his name.

"Sam."

A gentle hand touched his shoulder. Still he flinched.

"Jess." The word left Sam's mouth as he exhaled.

The hand which had been caressing his shoulder stilled for a moment but resumed the feathery touch.

"No, Sammy."

Sam's muddled up mind registered it was a male voice. But it was not Lucifer. Neither the voice nor the touch to his shoulder fit the modus operandi of the devil.

Dean. It must be Dean.

"Sam, open your eyes for me." The command was spoken softly yet firmly.

Sam put all his will power into lifting the heavy as lead lids. After a few moments of trying to make his eyes obey they eventually opened.

A face appeared in front of Sam and he blinked several times to bring it into focus. Not Lucifer's mocking visage stared at him but instead it was Dean's worried face.

"Atta boy."

"Dean."

"The one and only." Dean looked down at Sam then turned his head around to watch the alley. "Are we alone?"

"You just looked around." Sam was exhausted by the time he had finished.

Dean briefly closed his eyes. As he opened them again he said, "Luci?"

"Not around right now."

"Good. Good." Dean crouched down beside Sam. "C'mon let's get you up, huh? The street isn't exactly the most comfortable spot to sleep. People might confuse you with trash." Dean tried to laugh at his own lame joke

"People already know you're trash, Sammy. That's why you landed here in the back between the dumpsters."

Dean felt Sam tense beside him and his words left no doubt, "He's back."

Sam only nodded.

"Stone number one." Dean reminded his brother as he put Sam's arm over his should and gently pulled him into a sitting position. Feeling his younger sibling sway he stopped and cast a worried glance at him.

Sam barely nodded but the slight movement against him was enough for Dean to understand that Sam was as ready as he could ever be to get up. Dean tightened his grip on Sam's arm still slung over his shoulder and put his other around Sam's waist where he grabbed one of the belt loops of his pants to hoist the both of them up.

The physical effort of regaining his footing took its toll on Sam as a dizzy spell held Sam tightly in its grip as he staggered to his feet with Dean's help. His knees threatened to give out under his weight if not for Dean's tight hold.

"Isn't this the cutest?" Lucifer's voice seemed to echo all around him.

"Baby's round the corner."

"Almost sounded like-" Sam gasped.

"Don't you dare say it!" Dean cut him off.

For the first time in a few hours Sam smiled. Movie quotes like that would always work on Dean.

"Just a few steps." Dean nodded towards the mouth of the street and began a slow walk. Sam tried his best to keep up with the pace of his brother as he dragged his feet along way too slow and out of sync. He knew he leant heavily on him, that he barely supported his own weight. His head seemed too heavy to support and dropped forward to his chest. His senses seemed to dim everything around him too. His vision tunneled and everything sounded as if there was cotton in his ears.

"Stone number one", Sam repeated. Dean would always be his stone number one. The one who would always bring him back.

"C'mon, let's get you home."

Lucifer walked behind Sam and poked him relentlessly in the back. "If only you had a home, huh, Sammy?"

Yet, Sam's mind only focused on how 'home' was just one of the many things Dean was _right_ about: The Impala, _baby_ , being home!

He did not hear the devil sigh behind him, "My, my, how cheesy."

oooOOOooo

"You called me 'Jess' last night." Dean sat at the table in the motel room eating a breakfast burrito and slurping coffee.

Sam lay on the bed. He had not seen himself yet but he knew he was quite a sight. A shiner or two, bruises and gashes around his face were the most obvious ones. But underneath his shirt he knew there would be many more. He hurt all over and there was still a lingering headache. He was sure he had a slight concussion. Some pain killers and last night's rest had done him good.

Sam did not remember much from the previous night. He remember Dean taking him to the car but after that it was just bits and pieces.

Yet, he knew what must have gone down. Dean had taken him back to the motel and taken care of his many wounds before settling for his night vigil at Sam's bedside. Dean had wrapped up his torso because he assumed some bruised or even fractured ribs. He had cleaned his cuts and bruises before he either stitched them up or taped them with band aids.

Both of them had done it many times for one another. And this time would not have been any different.

"I did?"

"Yes, when I found you in the alley." Dean looked at Sam, "What was that about?"

"Lucifer" Sam replied succinctly. He would not tell any more about Lucifer's torture if he could avoid it. Dean was already agitated enough with all that was happening. There was no need to add any further stress to his brother's shoulders. Not if he could help it!

Dean gaped at Sam. Lucifer taunted his brother with his dead girl friend? The woman he had wanted to marry? That went way too far. He wished he could grab a hold of the devil and beat him to a bloody pulp.

Dean continued eating his breakfast watching his brother slurp his orange juice.

"Who did this to you?"

"Some guys at the bar."

"What happened? You talked to the wrong girl?" Dean tried to make light of the situation.

"Yeah, tell him how you took the brunt of a fight _he_ started!" Lucifer tilted on his chair, his hands folded at the back of his head.

Sam's gaze shot to the devil hoping he would fall over with his chair which only earned him a 'ts ts ts' and a shake of the head from Lucifer before Sam quickly returned his attention to Dean. But Dean's face told him that all of them knew they were not alone.

"No, I just talked to the bartender. Nice girl."

"Then what? Why do you look like Mike Tyson's punching bag?"

"Go ahead, tell him! Tell him how he messed up!" Lucifer tipped forward with his chair until and leaned forward in expectation of what was to come.

"Shut up!" Sam chewed on his lips as he looked back at Dean. "It were the guy's friends you played against last night."

Dean had just raised the cup of coffee to his mouth but stopped the motion in mid-air. After a moment of silence and no one speaking or moving aside from Lucifer who looked back and forth between the brothers Dean let his hand sink slowly back to the table where he sat down the cup. He slowly got up, his stance dangerous.

"'scuse me?"

Sam just nodded.

"I actually wanted to blow this joint right after breakfast. But now I have another job to take care of!"

oooOOOooo

Later that day found Dean Winchester back at the bar. After he had left the previous night he had not thought he would come back but after he had found his beaten up and barely conscious brother between the dumpsters behind the bar and Sam's confession earlier that morning, Dean had to set things straight. No one, absolutely no one messed with his little brother. He could not fight the devil inside his brother's head but he could take on the guys who beat Sam up and left him laying like trash.

Dean sat down at a table nursing a bottle of beer while he waited for the men to return. He was sure they would show up. It was a small town and the bar was the only one around. Where else could they go?

He did not have to wait for long when the door opened and a group of men entered the room. One of them had a taped nose, another a bandaged hand, one had a few butterfly band aids across his eyebrow – all of them looked quite worked over.

Dean grinned as he saw his little brother's work on these men. He muttered in appreciation, "Good job, Sammy."

Slowly he got up and went towards the group. He recognized the one he had played pool against. And he recognized him as well.

"Now look who's back!" He exclaimed.

"You chose the wrong guy to screw." Dean's voice was low and huskier than it already was normally.

"Oh, really?" The man smiled.

"Yup. You know, threatening me is one thing, but beating up my brother only because he is my brother, that was a very stupid move to make."

oooOOOooo

Dean sauntered out of the bar towards his car. He cracked a few kinks out of his neck as he craned his head.

Sam sat in the passenger seat swatting his hands over his head every now and then as if there was a fly buzzing annoyingly around his head. But this 'fly' was stuck _in_ his little brother's head and its name was _L_ _ucifer._

Dean had no idea how to fight the devil inside his brother's head but he would not give up. Even if Sam felt like quitting he would be there for him. Sam would beat the damn hallucination of the devil. And Dean would be there all the way. He would pull him back from each and every brink Lucifer would bring upon his brother. Dean would not leave his brother to fight this alone. He would be there to protect his younger brother as best as he ever could. As he had ever done for his entire life.

Sam felt eyes upon him that were not Lucifer's and he looked through the windshield to spot Dean coming towards the Impala. Lucifer had been playing with Sam's hair, braiding it, loosen it again, singing and humming "Twinkle, Twinkle Little Star" ever since Dean had left the car. For only a moment or two he was able to shut up the hallucination in the back seat.

Looking at Dean, Sam remembered 'Stone number one' and being 'home'. With Dean by his side he would be alright. Dean would protect him.

The driver's door opened and Dean slid in behind the wheel. As he pulled the door closed with the familiar squeak he looked at Sam, "You okay?"

"Everything taken care of?"

Dean did not miss the avoidance of the question which was more than enough answer. "Good. Let's get outta here!"

The End

oooOOOooo

Thank you for reading. If you have a moment please let me know what you think. I love and look forward to hearing from you.

Stories like these have been done a zillion times, I know, but I wanted to add my little fic here, too.

I know, in season 7 the brothers drive different cars but for this story the Impala was absolutely necessary as she is 'home' for Dean and Sam.


End file.
